


Skydancing and prancing.

by RussianSunflower3



Series: Answered ask meme answers [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Skydancers, You know the toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 13:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9387566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianSunflower3/pseuds/RussianSunflower3
Summary: "Give it to me.""Only if you promise not to kill anyone with it."In which Konoha wrecks havoc and causes chaos, simply by giving Bokuto a gift.Akaashi plots a murder.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fxvixen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxvixen/gifts).



The day Konoha gives Bokuto a surprise gift before practice is the day Akaashi considers homicide of the first degree. Not only does it distract from practice, but Bokuto _really_ wants to open it.

“Akaashi, can I? Please!?” He considers slamming his head against a wall. This isn’t what he signed up for as vice-captain. But, with remarkable patience, he manages to restrain himself into only sending a glare to Konoha. He only shrugs, the bastard.

“You’re the captain, Bokuto-san. Do as you will.” Bokuto whoops with joy as he tears off the wrapping paper. He probably hasn’t even noticed Konoha specially wrapped it with owl decorative paper. Suzumeda looks just as stressed as Akaashi, although she’s probably more worried about losing time training than fearing what the present is - Because Akaashi is well aware of Konoha’s mischievous tendencies. 

“C’mon Bo, you can open it faster than that!” Komi and Shirofuku, on the other hand… They’re just as bad as each other, encouraging Bokuto on as he struggles to open the box. Akaashi almost _does_ murder Konoha, right then and there.

It’s a Skydancer toy. The meddling, distracting, and downright _evil_ fairy toys that fly from their base when a string is pulled. Bokuto lights up with delight as Konoha carefully peels the tape off for him, ever the catalyst for disaster. 

“IT’S AMAZING~!!!! I _love_ it, thanks, Konoha!!!!” Akaashi pinches the bridge of his nose. He’d about to warn Bokuto to be careful, place the toy to the side until practice is over, but he’s already sprung to his feet and pulled the string, launching the fairy into the gymnasium heights completely out of control. Bokuto, of course, cheers with glee and runs after it to catch it when it comes back down. Shirofuku, Komi, and Sarukui _‘Ooh’_ with amusement, mostly just to placate Bokuto.

Konoha looks thrilled with himself, so Akaashi grabs his collar and tugs him face to face.

“I’m going to erase your existence one of these days.”

“Easy there, Akaashi! I’m just having fun~.” Akaashi growls under his breath and lets him go. Konoha quickly joins Bokuto in with his little game, disrupting practice further. Washio and Onaga have already given up hopes of regaining control, moving to the back of the gym to rally a ball back and forth between them. 

“Akaashi, look out!” He opens his eyes just in time to see the demon of a fairy appear right in the front of his face, the spinning wings smacking him and the twirling meaning that it got stuck in his fringe. The gymnasium goes silent.

“...” Wordless, Akaashi detangles the fairy from his fringe. Konoha wisely steps back, sensing the aura of rage and **murder** that fumes from Akaashi like poison. Bokuto, however, has no such ability to read the mood.

“Akaashiiii! Akaashi, this is _great_ , doncha think?! If we keep doing this, we’ll get used to looking up and watching out for the ball!” Washio smacks his forehead with his palm. Onaga gets ready to rush in and intervene if Akaashi lunges. Konoha shakes his head with a baffled expression.

“You know, Bokuto, sometimes I can’t tell if you’re stupid, or an utter genius.” The captain tilts his head in confusion at Konoha, and Akaashi walks over to the bench with all their belongings.

“ _ **This**_. Is staying _here_. Until I decide otherwise.” Everyone turns to Bokuto. This could go two ways, Akaashi realises.

Option A is that Bokuto goes into Emo mode and sulks in a corner for most of practice, until he gets too fidgety and wants to join in.

Option B is that he understands and nothing happens, and practice can resume like _normal_. This would be bliss. This, unfortunately, is not what happens. 

Like a soggy balloon on a rusty railing, Bokuto deflates. He pouts heavily and his shoulders sag and his eyes grow wet. Miserably, he drags himself over to the corner of the gym and sits with his knees against his chest, leaning against one wall and facing the other. He draws imaginary circles down by his toes, and Akaashi rolls his eyes. It’s okay, Bokuto will get over it. 

“Alright, let’s start with some serving drills.” Like nothing ever happened, the rest of the club start to practice. Every now and then, Akaashi will glance over to Bokuto.

Is he… Is he _moving_? 

It’s very little at a time, but after an hour and a half of practice, Akaashi suddenly realises that Bokuto has wriggled along from the corner, to the opposite side. He’s heading for the bench. Bokuto lifts his head and looks around as if to check no-one is watching, his face struck with guilt when he catches Akaashi’s eyes. He look towards the bench and scrambles to his feet, but Akaashi is faster. 

“AAAAAKAA _SHIIII!!!_ ” 

“No, Bokuto-san! I confiscated this for a reason! Now get back to the court, or back to your corner!” Bokuto whines and reaches for the Skydancer as Akaashi steps up onto the bench and holds it out of reach. God, it’s like dealing with a giant, overenthusiastic puppy sometimes.

“Pl-Please?” 

“No.”

“Pwease?”

“No.”

“But it’s good practice!”

“ _No_. You can have it back at the end of practice.” As if the universe - and Konoha - hates him, the bell for first lessons rings. Konoha shrugs and gives him a look, quickly leaving when Akaashi shoots him a glare. Today has been challenging, and he’ll have Konoha run laps in the afternoon practice.

“Akaashi, give it to meeeee.”

“Only if you promise not to kill anyone with it.” Bokuto blinks innocently, only whining again and reaching up on tiptoes. He is… Rather adorable like this. Akaashi sighs and gives in, passing over the toy. With a cheer of glee, Bokuto sets it off again, launching the Skydancer across the room before he catches it, and runs to the changing rooms. 

Akaashi is already mentally writing a damage report that he’s sure to receive by the end of the day.


End file.
